Savage Rivalry
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Sakura and Ino have always gone at it, but when it comes to the bedroom who comes out on top? Heavy yuri sakuxino, and this is incredibly lemony.
1. Anticipation

**Second story, starring a more popular choice for yuri in this series. Lemons or whatever, and yes I would appreciate real feedback if you are so inclined. I do not own Naruto, and maybe wouldn't want to anyway since the fangirls are undoubtedly more trouble than owning the series is worth. Anyway, enjoy, people.**

Rivalry

"HEEEEEY, IIIINNOOOO" Sakura yelled from down the street. "Oh great" Ino thought to herself, as she rushed inside her parent's flower shop, hoping to get away from her annoying rival before any conversation could take place. Ino stepped inside, her flowing blond hair covering one of her bright, angel blue eyes. Her dark purple blouse showed a good amount of mid-drift and showed off her b-cups pretty well; they might not be the biggest, but they looked just perfectly round… Ino's dark purple mini-skirt showed off her ass and long, well-toned legs. The blonde beauty had a light layer of black mascara, and a lip plumper that made her lips irresistible. All that coupled with 3 guys asking for her number in under a couple hours made her feel especially hot today.

"Hey Ino-pig, what the hell? Didn't you hear me?" Sakura yelled, bursting into the shop. She was wearing a jogging outfit—just a pink and black pushup bra that showed off her small c-cups, making them perfect orbs on her chest. Her usual grey ninja pouch she wore over her black spandex shorts was left at home, so the shorts gave every man she ran past an incredible view… The little cherry blossom's ass was perfectly round, and the spandex made it look that much better. The tightest ass in the city—there were more than a few nosebleeds when she went jogging.

"Ugh listen up billboard brow; you don't need to be so loud all the time. And watch that forehead on your way out, we don't feel like paying for a new door" Ino said almost bored. "Excuse me? Ms. 'I'll never get a real man so I'll sleep with Kiba', don't talk to me like that—we both know I'm better than you in every way, don't get so high and mighty with me, bitch" the young Haruno said matter-of-factly. Ino's face went from boredom to shock and rage in less than a second "EXCUUUSE ME YOU WHORE? HOW DAARE YOU! I'VE HAD PLEENTY OF EXPERIENCE WITH 'REAL MEN'." Ino screamed. Sakura just looked at her smugly and replied 'I bet you don't last very long… you have no ass" the young Haruno made her way around the counter to smack Ino's ass as she said it.

Ino jumped a little and her face went white with rage "WHAT?" Ino sceeched in a high voice "SAKURA YOU'RE _SUCH_ A FUCKIN WHORE" Ino took a second to regain her composure, and added with a smirk "besides, I know you're just trying to compensate; I mean look at my body, everything is so perfect. What man would want you over me?" It was Sakura's turn to have a face full of rage "SHUT THE FUCK UP INO PIG. YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE IN PUBLIC" Ino looked at her amused "Hah, or what?" she remarked. "I would show you what you're missing you fucking slut" Sakura snarled in a low voice. "Huh, is that so? Well… I'm looking after the shop while my parents are on a mission… I can close up and uh… show you what a real body should look like"

Sakura almost lost it and slammed her fist down on the counter, leaving a crack in the granite "FINE DO IT BITCH" Ino furrowed her brow "shut up already forehead… god, if you get any louder my ears'll start bleeding". Ino walked over to lock up the shop. "Follow me bitch. If you think you can handle this" Ino leaned over, looking at Sakura as she gave her own ass a firm smack and a rub. Sakura blushed a little at the sight of her. The young cherry blossom quickly followed her to a bedroom in the back, with no windows, a dim light, and queen size bed, more than big enough to take the two kunoichi.

"So what are we doing here" Sakura inquired. "We're gonna see who's really the best at fucking, forehead" Ino remarked. "Strip down to—well what you're wearing now… you're obviously not wearing anything under that outfit… So I guess its just me" Ino said as she removed her top and mini-skirt, revealing not just a black bra and matching thong, but a well toned, tan body. Sakura started to drool, her mouth wide open as Ino sat herself down on the bed. "Well come on whore, I'm not gonna wait forever" Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she pounced on Ino, straddling her.

**Ok, that was the first chapt. I decided to break this up, dedicating an entire chapter to foreplay/story this time, to build up the actual lemon itself. If you read up to now, you will really appreciate chapter two since hopefully I have painted an image in your head of what these two look like, as well as creating an atmosphere and making the two work together. I decided to use a bit of tact this time instead of writing pure smut. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Friendly Competition

**This is what you've all been waiting for, so I'll get right to it. Enjoy.**

Sakura looked down at Ino, pinning her to the bed with a triumphant smirk. "Well what now, Ino pig" With a devilish smile, Ino gracefully flipped them both over in a flash so that the blonde vixen was on top, completely taking the young cherry blossom by surprise. "Now, we fuck" She said in a near whisper as she leaned down to kiss Sakura, in a surprisingly soft manner. Sakura momentarily blanked out as she felt their lips connect. Ino smiled into the kiss as she noted Sakura's reaction, reveling in the control she had over Tsunade's young pupil. Sakura knew what was happening. Inner-Sakura was furious "MOVE DAMNIT, MOOVE, DO SOMETHING BODY" but it was no use, Ino's kiss left her shocked and the pure elation from the petite blonde's lips gently caressing hers left Sakura without the strength to even think about fighting back.

Ino took advantage of Sakura's momentary state of shock to slide her hand down to her spandex shorts and rub vigorously at the cherry blossom's clit. The sensation immediately brought her back to the reality of the little room in the back of the flower shop. Sakura knew if she didn't want to lose to Ino, she'd have to start fighting back. The beautiful young cherry blossom went on the offensive, starting by kissing back. "AH, Sakura what the hell?" Ino cried in response to the surprisingly forceful kiss. "What's the matter Yamanaka? You giving up already?" Sakura taunted as she used the opening to roll them both onto the floor, in a heap of arms, and athletic long intertwined legs.

Ino let out a gasp as they hit the floor, Sakura landing on top of her. "You think you had a chance bill-board brow?" Sakura began thrusting her womanhood against Ino's, the lust between them growing fast as all that separated them were a thong and tight spandex. The buxom rose-haired medic talked to her sexual rival between thrusts "Unnh… I have to… uaahhh… admit… you—AHH fuck—you feel… great… uuhhh… Yamanka… ahh… for a… whore… heh" Ino was pinned to the floor, their hands together, fingers interlocked. Ino recovered from Sakura's surprise counterattack, and began working her hips, meeting the cherry blossom's thrusts with her own. "Enjoy while… you can… Haruno. This thing… whatever it is… is a… unnhh… one… time.. oohhh fuuuck… thing… mmm…"

Ino's angelic ocean blue eyes looked up with an angry lust at the shiny green emerald ones Sakura beheld. They stared at each other through every thrust, an electricity between them they never felt before. Their eyes never left each other, Sakura looking down at this beautiful, blonde goddess and those blue eyes… those goddamn eyes… they were gorgeous… and the elegant blonde was in nothing but a black bra… and a black thong… sweating furiously as she tried her best to fuck the young cherry blossom "Oh my fucking god… she's so hot… I've never wanted anything more… mmm GODD" Inner Sakura screamed to herself. Ino looked up at Sakura, staring directly into those endless emerald eyes, occasionally scanning the rest of her amazing athletic body… "God that body… those tits… UNHH GOD FUCK ME SAKURA" Ino screamed inside her head. Their eyes did all the communicating, having entire conversations filled with "OH GOD SAKURA YES" and "UNHH INOO YOU FEEL SO FUCKIN GOOOOD"

Suddenly Ino unlocked her fingers from the young Haruno's and wrapped her arms around Sakura's back, pulling her down into a kiss as their tits met, bra to bra, Sakura's c-cups overwhelming Ino's b-cups. They rolled all across the floor in a battle of wild French kissing, their cores grinding furiously against each other, grunting every time one of them rolled on bottom. The blonde-haired vixen came out on top, reaching for the buxom cherry blossom's bra and undoing it quickly and gracefully from her chest. "Oh yeah?" Sakura retorted, as she laced chakra through her hands, and with her enhanced strength tore off Ino's bra and thong, and pushed the lustful blonde on her back all in one motion.

"Mmmm that's right Sakura… COME ON, LET'S FUCK" Sakura was taken aback at Ino's declaration of lust, but ripped a hole right through the middle of her spandex shorts, not wasting time taking them off. "Here I come Ino… I'm gonna fuckin pound you…" the young Haruno growled, as she rammed her clit against Ino's with all her might. "UAHHHHHHHHHH holy FUCK sakuRAA!" Ino squealed. The force of their clits colliding created a sound which echoed throughout the room. The heat and feeling of their athletic, toned bodies writhing together, coupled with the lust they were both putting out was pure ectasy. Their tits grinding, their clits relentlessly grating against each other, their kissing getting sloppier and sloppier—it all got to be too much. They both felt a hot sensation in their cores, the grinding got more and more intense.

"OH GOD SAKURA RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE" Ino screamed. "COME ON YAMANAKA, OHH FUCKK" Sakura screamed back. Their incredible bodies tensed up as they released all over each other "UUUAAHHHHH" both their screams filled the flower shop as the athletic, buxom Haruno collapsed onto Yamanka's stunning toned body. "Sakura… who won…" Ino breathed through labored breath. "I… don't care… oh god… th-that was incredible…" Sakura replied. Ino gave a familiar devilish smirk "Well I guess we need a rematch then hah…" Sakura agreed, smiling at the gorgeous girl beneath her "Fine Yamanaka… But I won't go easy on you next time". The two girls laughed and passed out together into a peaceful sleep.

**Whew story number 2 outta the way. Tell me what you thought, and any requests you have. I welcome requests with open arms because in all honesty, I want a challenge. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and there is more to come.**


End file.
